Silent Butt Deadly/Script
is inside the men's room, washing his hands. Wyatt: "So you got a job as a bathroom attendant at the Soft Rock Café?" toilet flushes. Jonesy: "Yep. Wages, plus tips for handing out paper towels." exits a stall, passing Wyatt. Wyatt: "Aren't you gonna wash your hands?" Jonesy: "No. Because I didn't pee on my hands, Wyatt. So the real question is, why are you washing your hands?" exits the restroom. Jude finishes up and leaves as well, also not washing his hands. Jude: "Gross, dude." Jonesy: everybody outside the bathroom "Wyatt peed on his hands!" Wyatt: "Aw, man." ---- Caitlin, and Nikki are sitting around a table. Nikki is reading a paper. Nikki: "The review says it's the perfect date movie, filled with car chases, hunks, hotties, and an ending that will make everyone cry." Caitlin: "Is it playing at the Gigantoplex?" Nikki: "Yep. It's called True Love and Fistfights." Jen: "Sounds great." Nikki: "Finally. A film that Jonesy and I will both enjoy. We're going tonight." and Jude arrive. Jonesy lets out a burp, and the two guys hi-five. Jen: "Ew! That is so gross!" Jonesy: "Being gross is what guys do." burps, and both he and Jude laugh. Nikki: "Okay, seriously, not in front of me, okay?" Jonesy: "Okay, I promise. Not in front of you." gets up, stands behind Nikki, and lets out his longest, loudest burp yet. Nikki: "Jonesy." Jonesy: "What? I was behind you." Wyatt: up "Don't listen to them! I didn't pee on my hands!" Caitlin: "Eww!" Jen: "What?" and Jonesy snicker. Wyatt: "Aw, man." ---- The opening credits roll. The title of this episode is '''Silent Butt Deadly' ---- ''[Nikki and Jonesy are watching ''True Love and Fistfights inside the Gigantoplex.]'' Actor: "I cannot live without you." Actress: "Nor can I without you." other four walk in. Caitlin: loudly "There they are!" join Nikki and Jonesy. Jen: "Okay. What'd we miss?" Caitlin: "Have they fallen in love yet?" Jude: "Who's the dude in the hat?" Wyatt: with a cellophane bag "Do they weld these things shut? C'mon, c'mon, open–" bag explodes, showering them with candies and inadvertently causing chaos. Caitlin: hit in the eye with a candy "Ow!" Jen: splashed with soda "Hey!" Jude: the popcorn tub "Food fight!" swings it around. A light shines on them. "Uh-oh." Usher: "That's it. All of you out!" Nikki: "What? But we weren't doing anything, it was all them!" usher points towards the exit silently. Nikki: "Ugh!" six friends leave, four of them covered in popcorn. They stop in the theater lobby. Jude: "That was awesome, dudes! What do we do now?" Wyatt: himself off "First, I'm going to the washroom to clean up." Jen: "Me too." Caitlin: "Wait for us, we'll be right back." four leave. Nikki: peeved "Congrats, Casanova. This was supposed to be a date. Y'know, just you and me?" Jonesy: "Don't look at me, I didn't invite them." Nikki: "Wait, you didn't?" Jonesy: "No, I figured you did." Nikki: "What? Okay, we're outta here." Jonesy: "We're not waiting?" Nikki: "Nuh-uh." Jonesy: "Cool." leave and go to El Sporto's for dinner. Nikki: snickering "Oh, you've got to be kidding! 'Kay, just admit it. It was you that always wanted me." Jonesy: "Oh, sure. That's why I dated all those other chicks." Nikki: "Yeah, I met them. And if anything, they were a cry for help." Jonesy: "Well either way, I'm really glad we're–" Jude: "Found 'em!" other four cram into the booth. Jen: "Hey. Thanks for waiting." Wyatt: "Yeah, we could've lost you." Jude: "Free nachos." grabs a handful. Jonesy: annoyed "No Jude, not free. Not!" Jude: full "They taste free." Caitlin: "Hey, tomorrow night, why don't we all–" Nikki: "Enough with the we all!" and Jonesy shoulder their way out of the booth. Wyatt and Jen: "What?" Caitlin: "What?" Nikki: "This was supposed to be a date night for us! Date? Night?" Jen: "Why didn't you just say so?" Nikki: "I did. When I read you the review." Jude: full "Oh, did the review say how it ends? Because we all missed that part." Jonesy: "Yes we did, thanks to you jokers." Wyatt: "My candy wouldn't open!" Nikki: "Guys, you know we love you, but we need some space. You stay, we go." and Jonesy leave. Jude: full "They left their nachos! Sweet." ---- is meeting with a girl in a back hallway of the mall. Jude: "I really like you, Melinda." hands her a pink teddy bear. Melinda: "What's this for?" Jude: "We've kind of been dating for two weeks. It's our anniversary." Melinda: "But I didn't get–oh, here." puts the bear down and offers him some gum. "Just one piece, okay?" Jude: "Aw, thanks!" unwraps it and starts chewing. Melinda: "I should get going." Jude: "Hey Melinda, wait. Why do we always meet in these weird places?" Melinda: "Jude, my friends can't know we're dating. No one can. I like you, but I'm a senior." Jude: "Eh-huh." Melinda: "And you aren't. Look, if you were older, taller, smarter, and cooler, this wouldn't be an issue." blows a bubble. "But I do really like you. Okay? This just has to be our secret." Jude: "Sure...I guess." Melinda: "Maybe tonight I can come over to your house. I'll let you know." walks away. Jude: "Hey, your present." Melinda: "Uh, yeah. My friends might see me, so..." Jude: "Oh." rushes back and plants a kiss square on Jude's lips. She leaves, with Jude sighing and staring after her. ---- Wyatt, and Caitlin are by the Big Squeeze. Jude skates up. Caitlin: "But if they wanted to be alone, they could have just told us." Jen: "I think she did and we missed it. I feel kinda bad, actually." takes his seat. Wyatt: "Yeah. They don't really get a lot of time alone." Caitlin: "Yeah. Well then, we should make it up to them. Give them some space." Jude: "If people want to be alone, then they should meet in a back service hallway. That way no one will ever even find out about them. And just because it's a secret doesn't make their love for each other any less real." Wyatt: "What are you talking about?" Jude: wary "Nothing." Jen: "Uh, that was a pretty specific nothing." Wyatt: "How about tonight the four of us do something and let Jonesy and Nikki have some time alone?" Jen: gasping "We can go to the amusement park!" Caitlin: excited "Okay!" Jude: "I don't know if I can make it." Jen: "Why not?" Jude: "Well you see I got, I got, um–" Wyatt: "Other plans?" Jude: "I just can't. Uh, I'm–well, uh–" Caitlin: "Ooh, Jude has a secret! Tell me!" Jude: "You know I'm not really good with secrets, so please don't ask me." Caitlin: "What are you doing tonight? What are you doing tonight?" eyebrows lower a little, switching from excited to a slightly sinister expression. "What are you doing tonight what are you doing tonight whatareyoudoingtonightwhatareyoudoingtonightwhatareyoudoingtonightwhatareyoudoing–" Jude: "GAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!" gets up and runs away. Caitlin: him "Whatareyoudoingtonightwhatareyoudoingtonightwhatareyoudoingtonightwhatareyou..." ---- and Nikki are inside Underground Video. Nikki: "I feel kinda guilty about last night. Was I too hard on them?" Jonesy: "I talked to Jen this morning and everything's fine. Tonight, we watch movies at my place. Alone." Nikki: "Okay. So pick something half decent." kisses his cheek and leaves. "Catch you later." Jonesy: "All right!" Wayne "So my good man, what do you recommend?" Wayne: "Rabid Albino Vampires." Jonesy: "What's it about?" Wayne: "Rabid. Albino. Vampires." Jonesy: "I want to rent something for the woman. Y'know, something she'd like." Wayne: the horror flick away "Well then how about Tears on My Untamed Heart at Sunrise?" Jonesy: "Is it any good?" Wayne: offended "I haven't seen it! It's for chicks!" Jonesy: "Okay, what's it about?" Wayne: "A guy meets this girl on a train and falls in love with her or something." Jonesy: "Eenh." Wayne: in "But he's too shy, and she gets off the train before he can confess his feelings. But he finds her diary on the floor and reads all about her life and how lonely she is." more intense "Just. Like. Him. And then the last page of the diary, is all about how she wishes she had the courage to talk to this dude, across from her on the train! Him! Him! She loves him back! He knows he has to find her now!" Jonesy "Because the time is running out, see, and–" Jonesy: "Are you sure you haven't seen this movie?" Wayne: Jonesy go "Um...ahem. No charge." ---- is lying on the floor by the pay phones, pinned underneath Caitlin. Jude: panting "...and that's why you can't tell anyone." Caitlin: "Ooh, you're her secret boyfriend! Stealing covert kisses, planning secret rendezvous, oh, this is so romantic! Where are you meeting her next?" Jude: "Behind a dumpster." Caitlin: "Oh." ---- and Robbie are watching TV in the Masterson-Garcia living room. Jonesy: "You two, out! We're watching a movie." Diego: "Forget it! Moo Goo Kung-Fu is on at eight." Jonesy: "I don't care, scoot!" Diego: "We were here first." Jonesy hit him "Ow, ow, Mom!" Jonesy: "Hey hey, I'm not even touching you!" Nikki: "Oh forget it, let's just watch the movie in your room." Jonesy: her "Awesome!" and Robbie hi-five at having commandeered the couch. ---- and Caitlin are at the amusement park. Wyatt and Jude walk up. Caitlin: "Jude! I thought you were meeting with Me–" coughs to drown her out. "–not–us–you know." Jude: "My...dentist?" Caitlin: "Yes! Your dentist!" Wyatt: "Your dentist works at night?" Jude: "Yeah. He said that's when most cavities happen?" Wyatt: "Okay, so, let's start with the Vomit Comet!" Jude: "Yes!" Caitlin: "Yeah!" Jen: "No! Every time we come here, we start with the rollercoaster. And then everything after that feels like a letdown." Wyatt: "Well, then, what's your suggestion?" Jen: "Well, I've made an itinerary–" Wyatt: "Oh no." Jen: "It goes from the least to the most exciting activity with a change of location every twenty minutes." Wyatt: "Fine." unenthusiastic "This is gonna be fun." ---- and Nikki are watching the movie. Actress: "It was too late. Her stop had come and gone." and Nikki look at each other and then lean towards each other for a kiss. Suddenly, Nikki's stomach grumbles. Nikki: "A-heh." Jonesy: "You okay?" Nikki: "Yep. Sure. Fine." lean together again, and Nikki's stomach once again rumbles. Nikki gets up quickly. Jonesy: "Do you need more popcorn?" Nikki: "No, no, no I uh–I just–bathroom." Jonesy: "I'll pause it." Nikki: "No don't! I uh, I want you to keep watching." Jonesy: "I think I can wait." Nikki: "Okay be back!" outside, Nikki clutches her upset stomach. She looks at the bathroom right next to Jonesy's room and quickly goes downstairs to another bathroom. She tries the door and finds it locked. Nikki: "Is someone in the bathroom?" Diego: "Yeah, Jen's mom is taking a bath. There's one upstairs, right next to Jonesy's room." Nikki: "Yeah, I know, I know, that's why I'm here. Got any other bathrooms?" Diego: "Nope." to Robbie "Hope it's not number two?" Nikki: him "You know what Diego, you're a little–" stomach moans. "I'll tell you later!" settles for the unoccupied bathroom. Once inside, she shuts the door, only for it to pop back open. She tries shutting it again, but it still rebounds to an open position. Nikki: "Oh, please." tries it again. "C'mon." Again. "Oh, c'mon!" doesn't work this time either. Jonesy: to her "Door's a little tricky sometimes!" Nikki: pained "Oh..." swiftly slams it four times. Jonesy: to her "Slamming it won't help, you gotta–" leans on the door, and it shuts. "There you go." Nikki: "Thanks!" turns on some water in the sink, undoes her pants, and sits down on the can. ---- is in his room, playing gunfighter with the remote. He rips it from an imaginary holster and presses a button on it. This is rewarded with a fart noise. Jonesy looks at the remote suspiciously until another loud fart is heard. Jonesy: "Aah!" fumbles the remote. More farts are heard. "Gah!" for music on his stereo "Wh-wh-whoa!" farts. "Gah! Fah la la la, yeah yeah, fa la la la, makin' noise, making noise–" puts a CD in and turns the CD player on. "–fa la la la, yeah!" music starts playing. It doesn't help. "Fa la la la yeah, fa la la yeah!" the bathroom, Nikki's face is buried in toilet paper to disguise her embarrassment. The door swings open. Nikki: "Aaaahh!" up her pants "Why, why why why!" flushes the toilet and goes over to deal with the door situation. She doesn't notice that she dropped the end of the roll in the toilet, and the whole roll of toilet paper is whipped off of its holder and sucked down the drain. She shuts the door and turns back, just in time to see the last of the paper disappearing. Nikki: "Oh no." Jonesy: in his room "Oh no." ---- other four are hanging out in the arcade. Jen: "Okay, I admit the carousel ride was disappointing." Jude: "Can we hit the Vomit Comet now?" Jen: "Not before the Space Annihilator tournament and the bouncy room!" Wyatt, Jude, and Caitlin: "Aw!" phone rings, and Jude goes off to play some games. Jen: "Hello?" to hear due to the noise of Jude's game "Who? What? You'll have to speak up." Nikki: whispering "You've got to help me." Jen: "Is this Nikki?" Jude: "Jen, you're up!" Jen: "Nikki, I'm passing you to Caitlin!" starts playing. Caitlin: "How goes the romance?" Nikki: whispering "I'm in the bathroom. The toilet is clogged!" Caitlin: "Ew!" Nikki: whispering "I don't know what to do!" Wyatt: "What's going on?" Nikki: whispering "No! No please don't tell!" Caitlin: "Nikki clogged the toilet." Nikki: "Caitlin!" Jude: "Whoa." Caitlin: "Sorry Nikki. It's okay. We're all friends here." Wyatt: Jude "Oh by the way, congrats on Melinda Wilson. Nice catch." Jude: upset "Caitlin, that was supposed–" Caitlin: him off "No time, Jude. Nikki's in trouble." her phone "Don't worry Nikki, I know what to do. You'll need eyeliner, an eyelash curler, a hairbrush, curling irons, and a medium-to-hot, one cotton ball, filter toner, and a can of aerosol hair spray." ransacks the bathroom on a search for these items. Jonesy: calling "Uh, is everything okay in there?" Nikki: "Ah, just freshening up!" rocks back and forth on his bed, clutching a pillow for comfort. Nikki places the items on the counter. Nikki: "Okay." Caitlin: "While you're waiting for the curling iron to heat up, take the eyeliner and put it in your mouth for fifteen seconds. It softens it for smudging. Using the soaked cotton ball, remove any dirt or grime from your face." Nikki: out the eyeliner "Wait. How is any of this stuff gonna unclog the toilet?" Caitlin: "It won't. But when you do come out, you're gonna look great!" Nikki: "Caitlin! Do you have any idea how freakishly mad I am right now? When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna–" covers the phone. Caitlin: "Wow. She's really upset about something." the phone "Nikki. Nikki, wait. Jude is dating Melinda Wilson!" Jude: "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Jen: buzzers go off on the game "Yes! High score! Woo!" Caitlin: Jen the phone "Nikki is trapped in your upstairs bathroom with a clogged toilet!" Jen: "Nikki, leave it! Jonesy's dad'll fix it!" Nikki: "It's too late for that!" Jen: "What do you mean?" Nikki: "Well, let me put it to you this way. Elvis has not left the building." gasps. Jen: "There's a plunger behind the toilet!" grabs the plunger and then, worried that someone might hear, turns the shower on. Jonesy: himself "Why is she taking a shower?" plunges furiously for a few seconds before picking up the phone again. Nikki: "Okay, I'm gonna try flushing again." does so. "Ah! Ah! It's working! It's working! Uh, oh wait. Oh no! Oh no!" the handle "It's gonna overflow!" Jen: "Whatever you do, don't jiggle the handle." Nikki: "What? Aah!" Jude: "She jiggled the handle!" Jen: "Nikki, lift the lid to the back of the toilet. You can stop the water." Nikki: as commanded "Wh–stop it how?" slips. "Wh–aah! Unh." falls onto the side of the tub and grabs at the shower curtain. To do this, she drops the lid to the toilet, and it shatters on the floor. The curtain also doesn't hold, instead coming off of the rings. Nikki is left sitting in the bathtub, pants around her ankles, with water from the showerhead raining down on her. Nikki: dazed "Oh, uh..." Jen: "Nikki?" begins crying. "Nikki?" Caitlin: "Oh no." Jonesy: "Hello?" Jen: shocked "Jonesy! What happened to Nikki?" Jonesy: "I dunno, she ran right past me out of the house. The bathroom's a disaster, and there's something on the AAAH!" Caitlin: the phone "Jonesy! Jonesy, listen to me. Jude is dating Melinda Wilson!" Jude: "Aw, come on!" Jonesy, the door pops open. Jonesy: "Sweet!" turns around to leave the bathroom and runs into the door. "Whoa!" falls backwards into the wrecked bathroom, and a wave washes out the door, caused by the immense amounts of water on the floor which are a direct byproduct of Nikki's abuse of the sink, shower, and toilet. Jonesy: "Oh gross." ---- girls are gathered by the Big Squeeze. Caitlin: "It's gonna be fine, Nikki. One time I went through an entire date not knowing I had a booger hanging out of my nose." Nikki: "And he still wanted to see you?" Caitlin: "No, actually, I never heard from him again." Jen: "Nikki, it's different for you and Jonesy. You've known each other forever! My bet is he's already forgotten about it." ---- is morosely working the bathrooms of the Soft Rock Café. A bearded man walks in. Jonesy: his way "Where are you going?" man points towards a stall. "Why do you want to go in there? What are you gonna do?" Bearded Man: "Well, that's a little personal." moves towards another stall, but Jonesy blocks him again. Jonesy: "You sure you need to go? Oh darn, we're closed for cleaning." pushes the man out and holds the door shut. "No one can use this bathroom! Go away!" man and Jonesy's boss shove their way into the room. Chuck: "Jonesy?" Jonesy: "Yeah yeah yeah, I know, I'm fired." soon as Jonesy leaves, the customer bolts for a stall. ---- is returning the movie. His male friends are with him. Wayne: "Did you and the little lady enjoy Tears on My Untamed Heart at Sunrise?" Jonesy: "Huh? Oh, yeah. We didn't finish it." Wayne: "What? How could you shut it off? Have you no love, no soul?" Jonesy: "Something...happened." Wayne: "Was it the apocalypse?!? Because there would be no other acceptable reason to press stop on this film!" Jude: "Jonesy fell down into Nikki's used toilet water." Wayne: "Ooh. Harsh." Jonesy: "It's no big deal." Wayne: "Are you kidding me? You've seen the horrible truth! Women are just as gross as men! Women will never be as sexy to you as they once were! Gosh, sorry about you and Nikki. You were a good couple." Jonesy: "Oh, we'll work it out." and his friends leave. Wayne: after him "There's no going back, Jonesy, the lights are on. Welcome to my side of the planet! THE LONELY SIDE!" the store, Jonesy faintly hears Wayne. He stops and turns to his friends. Jonesy: "What if Wayne's right? What if Nikki and I can't get over this?" Wyatt: "I think the sooner you two talk, the better it will be." Jonesy: "Good call. Catch you two later!" runs off to find Nikki. Jude and Wyatt pass Melinda. Jude: to her "Melinda!" Wyatt: "Um, isn't your relationship supposed to be a secret?" Jude: "Yeah, but now that all you guys know, it doesn't really matter. Melinda!" starts to move away from Jude. Wyatt: "Maybe you shouldn't–" Jude: "Melinda!" Wilson leaves. "Guess she couldn't hear me." ---- is polishing glasses inside the Big Squeeze. Her friends are gathered at the table nearby. Jen: "Uh, why was I the last to hear about this?" Jude: "I didn't tell anyone." Caitlin: "You told me." Jude: "My extra-large mistake." Jen: "Jude. Being a secret boyfriend is never a good thing." Jude: "But–" Jen: "If she isn't proud to be with you, then why are you hanging out with her?" Jude: "Because she's crazy hot?" Jen: "Don't you want to be able to hold her hand at school, meet her friends, invite her to parties?" Jude: "Yeah!" Jen: "Then tell her she either accepts you as you are or it's over." Jude: "Okay." picks up his phone and dials. "Melinda? I need to meet you right now. Where? Okay." Jen: him after he hangs up "Way to show some self-respect! I'm really proud of you." Jude: "Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go wait in a garbage can." Jen: her forehead in amazed disappointment "Uh!" ---- looks through the plate glass window of the Khaki Barn storefront and sees Nikki working. Losing his nerve, he gets out his cell and dials. Nikki answers. Nikki: "Hello?" Jonesy: "Hey?" Nikki: uncomfortable "Oh, hi." Jonesy: "So...how are you?" Nikki: "Fine. Mmm-hmm. You?" Jonesy: "Should we...talk about this, or–" Nikki: "Jonesy, I have to go. Uh, not go, go, but–I–don't–I have too many customers now, okay?" looks into the store and sees that Nikki isn't busy at all. Jonesy: "Oh. Kay. I guess we'll–" Nikki: "Talk later." Jonesy: "Okay." Nikki: "Bye." hang up, unhappy with how their relationship is going. ---- Wilson walks past the pay phones and taps on the lid of a trashcan. Jude pokes his head out. Jude: "I need to know the truth. Are you embarrassed of me?" Melinda: "Jude, of course not! Uh oh." slams the lid down. Jude: "Ouch." couple passes by. As soon as they're gone, Melinda knocks on the lid again, and Jude sticks his head out. "Are you sure?" Melinda: "Yes. But I can't believe you told all of your friends about us!" Jude: "I didn't. I told one of my friends, and now they all know." Melinda: "That's the same thing!" Jude: "Not exactly. See–" slams the lid on him again. "GOW!" soon as her peers pass, Melinda knocks on the lid again. Jude rises up, dazed. Melinda: "What were you saying?" Jude: "Was I saying...what?" Melinda: "Nevermind. Look, Jude, tell your friends to keep their mouths shut. If my friends hear about us, it's over." shuts the lid on Jude again and walks away. Jude: "Okay. Later." ---- Jen, Nikki, and Wyatt are sitting around. Jude and Jonesy walk up and each take a seat. Jonesy sits at another table. Nikki: getting up "I'm late for work. Later!" Jen: she leaves "What are you doing?" Jonesy: "What?" Jen: "You've gotta find a way to fix this." Caitlin: "Yeah, Jonesy. Nikki is really embarrassed. It's up to you to show her you still feel the same way you did before 'the incident'." Jonesy: his regular seat "I don't know if I do." and Caitlin gasp. Wyatt: "Oh no." Jonesy: "I think Wayne's right. I can't go back!" Jen: "Since when do you take advice from I've-Never-Been-On-A-Date-With-A-Woman-Wayne? Just remember how much of a low-down loser you were after you lost Nikki the last time." Wyatt: "And how hard it was to get her back?" Caitlin: "And that you're a better person when you're with her." Jude: "And that she clogged your toilet." Wyatt, Jen, and Caitlin: "Jude!" Jude: "True story." Jonesy: dispirited "Aw man." Jen: "Fine Jonesy. Take Wayne's advice. Maybe if you're lucky you'll end up just like him: bitter, greasy, and alone for the rest of your life." eyes widen as he realizes that Nikki is really a much better choice. He stands up. Jonesy: confident "I can fix this!" marches off to fix his relationship. Jen: Jude "Now, what about you and Melinda?" Jude: "I think I just came up with a plan. I'll let you know how it goes." Jen: "Fine then." up "Meeting adjourned." ---- rushes into the Khaki Barn and runs up to Nikki. Nikki: "Uh–" grabs her and plants a kiss on her lips. Kristen and Kirsten: "Aww!" breaks the kiss and lets out a rolling burp. Kristen and Kirsten: "Ew!" Jonesy: to speak "I'm gross all the time! All the time!" burps. "And you accept that! So I can totally accept that you were gross once!" Nikki: "Hey–" thinking "–thanks." pulls Jonesy close, and they kiss again. Kristen and Kirsten sigh happily. ---- is in an air vent. Melinda crawls over to him from the other direction. Melinda: "Alright. I got your message. Why am I here?" Jude: "I figured out how you can prove I'm an important dude to you." Melinda: "Fine! How?" sniffs the air. "What is that smell?" Jude: "I farted." Melinda: "Eww!" covers her nose and looks for a way out. Jude stops her. Jude: "If you can't stay with me now, this is never gonna last." farts. "That one slipped out." Melinda: "Uh–" quickly, Jude's secret girlfriend pounds on a vent cover with her feet. It breaks off, and she drops out of it, falling into a Khaki Barn changing room. Melinda: "Whoa! Ow." Jude: his head out of the vent "Goodbye, Melinda. I'm sorry it didn't work out." moves along down the ceiling vent. Along the way, another fart slips out. "That's the smell of a love that was never meant to be." Category:Season 3